A Perfect Fit
by sugar high4
Summary: Starts out with a Hogwarts dance (this can’t be good, especially since it’s a masquerade ball). Basically, it’s a R/Hr romance, which would be simple if they weren’t, well, Ron and Hermione.
1. butterbeer and sugar cubes

Chapter 1  
  
He stared at her across the table- vaguely aware that Professor Dumbledore was making a speech, but too preoccupied with his own thoughts to care. Hermione had her faced turned away from him, but he could still see how soft her skin was, and he was still affected by her messy brown curls.  
  
A smile suddenly appeared on Ron's face, as he began to daydream about the last couple of months he had spent with Hermione. Ok, well, Harry had been there too, but all Ron remembered was her. Things had started to change during the last months of their 4th year. When he realized he was jealous of that moron Viktor Krum. However, Ron had pushed that aside in his brain as shock. Shock that she would ever date Harry's worst enemy (except maybe Draco).  
  
Then again, over the summer, Hermione had come to stay with his family. Harry had been kept at home by the Dursleys, which left Ron and 'Mione alone for a good portion of the summer. He was amazed by how different she had been. She wasn't constantly worrying about studying, or passing her NEWTS. She didn't even spend her time working on S.P.E.W. Hermione just took a break for a couple weeks, so that she could be herself. She even let Fred and George perform their experiments on her, for their new joke shop.  
  
Once they returned to Hogwarts she became her usual self again, but it didn't matter to Ron. He had seen a side of her that no one else had. The loose, silly, playful part of her that must hibernate for three-quarters of the year.  
  
Then there was the butterbeer incident. On a class trip to Hogsmeade they had visited the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had a few too many butterbeers (the direct result of eating a few too many sugar cubes) and the combined effect put her to sleep. Ron was stuck with. ok, quickly volunteered. to carry Hermione back to the school. He never told anyone, not even Harry, how good it had felt to have her fall asleep on his arm.  
  
Harry hadn't been able to go on that trip to Hogsmeade- Dumbledore had arranged a meeting with him to make sure that he was still doing ok after Cedric Diggory's death 2 years before. Besides, Voldemort was still out there, and it wasn't safe to have Harry leave Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Ron!" someone whispered. That someone was Harry, and when Ron snapped out of his daze he realized that not only Harry, but the entire school was staring at him. Or rather him and Hermione. She was blushing furiously, and he did too when he heard Professor Dumbledore's next words.  
  
"Please, everyone. Let's try to get along just a little better than at our last ball, ok?" He was glancing at Ron and Hermione with a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone knew they were the famous fighting couple, and everyone remembered their fight during the Yule Ball in their 4th year.  
  
"Now, remember. You cannot tell anyone what your costume will look like. This is not a ball you take a date to; we want your costumes to be a complete surprise. In fact, you will be learning how to disguise your voices in Charms this week."  
  
Professor McGonagall continued. "The dance is for everyone in their 4th year and above. It will take place a week from Friday. You may all continue your meals now, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask Professor Dumbledore or myself."  
  
As Ron grabbed for a chicken wing, he looked at Harry. "Um, what exactly did I miss?" he asked, "I kind of zoned."  
  
Harry laughed. "I noticed. Apparently there's going to be a ball. A masquerade ball. We all have to dress up and wear masks. You might want to disguise your red hair, it's rather. noticeable."  
  
"You think?" Ron was still the same sarcastic person he had always been. He looked at Hermione, expecting her to retort with some comment about his hair. However, she was sitting there mumbling to herself, something about new robes, straightened hair, and a colored mask.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" She jolted. "Oh, sorry, I was. RONALD WEASLEY, STOP LAUGHING!!!" Ron was sitting there, mumbling to himself. "New robes. straightened hair. a colored mask."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione was definitely aggravated by now. "At least I didn't daydream during Dumbledore's speech! I mean, what if he had said that there would be a Potions exam tomorrow? You would be totally unprepared! You wouldn't even know it existed!"  
  
"Why, that's what you're for, 'Mione," Ron said, laughing. "To keep me on track."  
  
Hermione, completely exasperated, left the room, promising to see the boys in the common room later. She was going to the library to study (she'd freaked herself out by talking about a potions exam).  
  
~~*~~***~~*~~  
  
She needed to have her head checked. Hermione was beginning to seriously believe that. Was it her imagination, or had Ron been watching her during Dumbledore's speech. In truth, she hadn't heard much of the speech herself, no matter what she'd said to Ron. She'd been too busy paying attention to Ron, who.  
  
No. She had to stop this. There was no way Ron had been looking at her. He probably had been looking at Lavender over Hermione's shoulder. Or maybe he was thinking about that dreadful Fleur Delacour. Whatever it was, it hadn't been her. She needed to stop thinking that way.  
  
As Hermione wandered the hallways, she realized how tired she was. "Wow, I need something to keep me awake." She thought to herself. "I think I'll make a little stop in my room before I go to the library, I might just have to load up on sugar cubes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys!!!! Please, read and review! How do you think the story is going so far? 


	2. flying books and funny dreams

Chapter 2  
  
Ron couldn't believe he had been doing it again. He was ready to stop speaking to himself! He couldn't like Hermione- he knew that. She was his best friend! People don't fall in love with their best friends, and when they do, it never works out. There was no way Ron would ever risk the friendship he had with Harry and 'Mione. Unless, of course, she felt the same way he did.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Professor McGonagall was ready to give up. She could see that no one was paying attention. Even Hermione, her prize student, was daydreaming. After all, the masquerade ball was only seven days away.  
  
What was McGonagall saying? Oh well, too late now. She'd get the notes from Lavender later, Hermione decided. She was busy trying to decide what mask she would wear to the ball. She had a beautiful blue and white mask that her mother had given her, and it would go perfectly with her robes. yes! That was it- they'd work perfectly together. Now came the bigger problem. her hair. She could always straighten it, maybe she'd have Ginny help her..  
  
Oy. What was he supposed to do? If anyone saw his hair they'd know right away who he was. It would be a dead giveaway! Especially with his tattered dress robes. Every time he tried to make them look better his plan backfired- by this time they looked like 'Mione's cat had shredded them to pieces!  
  
"Harry. Harry!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron- I was thinking about something else." Harry turned his head, hoping Ron hadn't seen the look of fear on his face. "What do you think I should do with my robes for the ball?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can wear one of my dress robes. I mean, you're a little bit taller than me, but we can fix them."  
  
"Thanks Harry." And Ron walked away completely satisfied.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
That night Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room with a smile on his face. All in all, he'd had a rather good day. So far, the only mishap had been when Neville had turned his voice into a frog's croak during charms. Harry, however, had discovered that he could disguise his voice rather well. He'd gone to the library, and was planning on going to sleep right away, since it was so late.  
  
However, when he walked into the common room he found that he wasn't the only one still up. Hermione and Ron were sitting on one of the couches, obviously waiting for him. Ron stood as he walked in.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, now if you don't mind -" He was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Bloody hell! Do you honestly think that I have been your best friend for six years and can't tell when you're upset by something? You've been acting funny all day, and I saw that look in your face in transfigurations, so stop being such a prat and tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Hermione continued. "Harry Potter, do you honestly think you can hide something from us? Do you honestly want to hide something from us? I mean, it can't be that bad- it's not like Voldemort can rise again or anything."  
  
Harry realized the futility of trying to keep a secret from them. He hesitated only a moment before he spoke. "They've started again. The dreams, like the ones where I saw Voldemort and Wormtail in our fourth year, only this time they are about the masquerade ball. At the end of the ball, when people are planning to return to their houses, Voldemort suddenly appears, cursing everyone he sees." Harry glanced down. He got. he got Ginny."  
  
"This isn't a good sign, Harry." Hermione had a worried expression on her face. "Every time you've had these dreams in the past something bad has happened."  
  
"True," said Ron. "Well, you've always kept the dreams to yourself, right? Maybe you should tell Sirius, or even -"  
  
"Dumbledore." Hermione cut in. "Ron's right, you definitely need to tell someone."  
  
"Ok, I'll go speak to Dumbledore now, if he's going to do anything, the more time the better. That is, if he actually believes me," Harry muttered.  
  
"'Mione and I will write a letter to Sirius." Ron picked up a sheet of paper and his quill. "Can I borrow Hedwig?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah," said Harry, absentmindedly, as he exited the room.  
  
As Harry left the room Ron said the first, and only, thing that came to his mind. "Bloody hell."  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
The next morning the trio was on their way to breakfast in the Great Hall when they heard a familiar sniggering coming from behind them. "So, Ron- have you decided to shave all your hair off for the ball? Or can your family not even afford the razor you'll need. Although, that hair won't matter once people see your robes- there will be no mistaking who you are then."  
  
As Malfoy continued with his taunts Hermione spun around. There was a look in her eyes that neither Ron nor Harry had ever seen. "'Mione, no!" Ron shouted. But he was too late. In truth, he didn't really mind being too late. It was actually rather funny to see the pile of books by Draco's feet lift up into the air, tripping him and sending him sprawling.  
  
It was quite funny. Until they heard another familiar voice behind them. "Miss Granger, I do believe that warrants a detention." Grimacing, the trio turned around to face one of their least favorite people in the world, Snape.  
  
Hermione had the sense to keep her mouth shut, but her friends weren't that smart. "Hey, that's not fair- he brought that upon himself!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley- I believe that you two have also just earned yourselves detention." Snape turned to walk away, and Ron opened his mouth to retort. Fortunately, Hermione put her hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"You Weasleys are all the same." Malfoy laughed. "Just give it up- you lost, and your dad can't get you out of this situation."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. Did I just hear you make a remark about my family?"  
  
"Oh. Excuse me, Professor Weasley. I didn't."  
  
"You didn't expect for me to be behind you when you made fun of my family? Well, I believe that you have just earned yourself a detention, for making fun of a professor to his face. You shall serve it when they serve theirs." Percy nodded at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and exited the room.  
  
"Next time your precious brother won't be here to protect you." Malfoy growled, then he too left the room.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah, Ron. I did." They walked to the Great hall in silence.  
  
  
  
Ok guys, Pleeeeeaze tell me what you think about my writing! Should I continue the story? And- do you guys want something to go on between Harry and Ginny? Or Ginny and Malfoy? 


	3. the ball

WOW- I completely forgot the disclaimer (chalk it up to late nights of studying for finals) so, here it is. I don't own harry potter, or any of the characters- if I did I'd be rich, famous, and JKR.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Harry woke up Friday morning he was ecstatic. He hadn't had had any Voldemort dreams for the last 2 nights. He wasn't sure whether it was because he'd cleared his conscience by telling Dumbledore or because he'd somehow made the Dark Lord stop his plans. It didn't really matter, either worked for him. Besides, today was the day of the dance, and amazingly he didn't have any bad or ominous feelings about it- that had to be a good sign.  
  
Classes had been canceled for the day so students could get ready. Harry's costume wasn't really difficult- he was going to put in contacts, so that he could wear his mask, and he intended to wear a hood so that no one could see his hair.  
  
Ron's costume wasn't that easy, however. Ginny went into his room to help him and didn't come out for 4 hours. Hermione, however, had the most difficult thing to do of all. She straightened her hair, putting highlights in for effect. Ginny (who was becoming quite the stylist) helped her put it into an updo.  
  
It was time for the ball.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
The two girls glided down the steps, captivated by the different masks everyone wore. "Hmmm. Didn't Dumbledore say there would be a surprise tonight?"  
  
"What kind of surprise, Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not sure- he wouldn't say. Something about finding people even with their masks on. Although I don't think you'll need a spell or anything to find Ron, Hermione." Ginny dashed down the stairs, closely followed by Hermione who was beginning to truly believe that the girl had a death wish.  
  
As they walked down the stairs to the ball Ron nudged Harry. "Why does it have to be a masquerade ball, Harry? Why can't it be regular, I mean, what happens if I get stuck with someone like Millicent? What if she has a huge wart, and it's hidden by her mask?"  
  
"Ron." Harry warned.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying, I don't see the point of masks, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry- I'm sure you'll find Hermione, even if she has a mask on." Harry continued down the stairs, leaving Ron standing there, stunned and speechless.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
As she walked into the Great Hall Hermione gasped. The room was dark, illuminated by only half as many candles as normal. The entire room was decorated in silver, whit, and black- so it shone in the darkness.  
  
More people began to file in and mingle. Neville was recognized immediately (he spilled punch on himself) but decided to remain in costume and stay for the surprise. Witches Wonders was playing, and people were talking in little groups spread out throughout the dance floor. As Parvati told Hermione that she was sure she could pick any person out of the crowd and tell her who it was (Hermione wasn't so sure about this, since Parvati continued to call her Lavender), for the zillionth time, 'Mione let her mind wander. Where was Ron? She sighed. He was probably with Lavender, in one of the dark corners somewhere.. She nodded at Parvati and walked outside. She needed air, before she became too upset.  
  
Where was she? Bloody Hell! Ron huffed, as he adjusted his mask. He would never find Hermione. Not that it mattered, she was probably off with another guy. Seamus, or Dean, or even Harry! He shook his head. What was the matter with him? He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was all Harry's fault of course. He brought her up right before the dance started. Yea, that was it. Hermione was just on his mind because of Harry.  
  
Ron knew he was hopeless. He liked her- he had to stop lying to himself. He needed to think- maybe some fresh air would help.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Hermione sat on the terrace trying to think. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone until someone walked over to her. "Hello- having fun?"  
  
"Hi." Hermione replied weakly.  
  
"What on earth are you doing out here? You could be in that room dancing with anybody you want."  
  
"Truthfully, I think it's wonderful out here. It's beautiful."  
  
"Well, I came out here for some fresh air. Then I saw you, and now I believe it's beautiful out here too."  
  
Hermione gasped. She looked up, and saw that the guy was reaching up so that he could lift her mask and kiss her. She shook her head, motioning for him to stop. Instead, he kissed the lips of her mask, and disappeared inside.  
  
When Hermione entered the Great Hall again, she saw that Dumbledore was trying to get people's attention. "Ahem. Ok, there will only be a few more dances left tonight, so we'll start the "surprises" now. We'd like each of you to pair off with a person who you. feel a connection with."  
  
Oh no! Hermione looked around. She saw couples beginning to pair up around her. Great- she'd probably end up alone. And then she saw him.  
  
Ron looked around trying to find someone to dance with. Agh, he was such a prat. Why had he even come in the first place? Finally, he turned around, and saw her. She was beautiful. They started moving towards each other, walking faster with every step. As they met the music started, and when he put his arms around her he thought his heart would explode. She was amazing!  
  
Granted, he didn't exactly know who she was, but so far she was amazing. Her dark hair (or was it just the light, or lack there of?) was soft and beautiful. She was even a great dancer. Ron didn't even think Hermione was that great. He smiled to himself. He'd found the perfect girl.  
  
He was an amazing dancer. At one point his hood slipped off, and she saw his black hair. He quickly pulled his hood up, but she now had at least one clue to who he was. His robes were dark green, and sooo soft as she swayed her body against them. Not even Ron- Wait! She cut herself off. Why was she thinking about Ron as she was dancing with an amazing guy who obviously adored her? Forget him, she thought to herself, as she giggled and leaned closer.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He'd found an amazing girl. She had been standing next to him when Dumbledore told them to partner up, and he'd gravitated towards her because she had seemed familiar. However, when they began to move he realized that he might want to be more than familiar with this girl. There was something about her. almost like he knew who she was, but he couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
The dance ended, but Hermione was reluctant to let go of her mystery date. They stood looking at each other, until Dumbledore again cleared his throat. "I trust you all had fun on the last dance. However, we'll try to make this even more fun by doing it again. Different partners, everyone." He clapped his hands.  
  
Hermione looked around, trying to figure out where her mystery man had gone to, when suddenly someone else stepped into her view. It was the guy from the terrace, and he was walking up to her! Bowing, he looked at her. "Care to dance, my lady?"  
  
She laughed, and taking his hand, they stepped out onto the floor. She loved dancing with him, but her mind focused on the kiss that had taken place earlier in the night. Well, would it be called a kiss? She hadn't even been expecting it. Not that she had minded it. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into his arms.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Again, the dance ended, and again, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, now that you have gotten your. er. romantic needs out, it is time for the surprise." As he said this, the room went absolutely black. But was it black or. Hermione gasped, she couldn't see!  
  
Ron groped around him. Why was Dumbledore doing this? The blindfolding spell was rarely used on anyone, unless that person was going into a secret place they couldn't know about. Like, if someone was to leave Azkaban. Prisoners couldn't just know where it was, so the blindfolding spell was used to temporarily blind them. He heard Dumbledore telling everyone to be quiet.  
  
"For a group of students trained to deal with all kinds of creatures every day, you certainly are not taking this well." Somehow Ron had known McGonagall would have to say something. "Ok. Now that you cannot see, you should go around- try to find someone who is your perfect partner. This is an excellent way to find your true love. In years past, this was a common game at parties, but it was stopped because people tended to get hysterical when their sight was -"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, this is a ball, not a lesson." Dumbledore cut in. "Let's go!"  
  
This was one of the times Hermione wished she had been brought up in a wizarding family. Apparently everyone else in the room had heard of this game already. Someone grabbed her hand, and she realized what people were doing. If your hand "fit" with the other persons- if your hand felt comfortable like it belonged in theirs, and both people agreed, then you could step off, and you would have found your partner.  
  
Hermione already knew who she wanted her partner to be. She knew she probably wouldn't find him- what were the chances. Still. she began to grope around and grab hands along with everyone else. She started to walk, hoping that she didn't run into anything, or trip over anyone. Finally, she stopped. Her instincts told her that there was someone there. She slowly lifted up her hand, and someone grabbed it. She gasped- it was the perfect fit!  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
As Hermione's "partner" pulled her out of the crowd, someone grabbed her other hand. She tried to pull away, but the person wouldn't let go. She continued to walk, but she was suddenly stunned. She could see again! She looked up at the person holding her hand- it was him! Her first dance partner. The one with the black hair, and green robes. Hermione then looked across from her, at the person who wouldn't let go of her hand before. It was the one from the terrace. He beckoned to Hermione "Come with me, we'll be the perfect match!" But she didn't budge.  
  
Instead, she looked up towards the guy whose hand she was holding. He leaned down, hugging her, and she smiled. She had found her perfect match- the perfect fit.  
  
Later, Ginny would ask Hermione why she had picked him instead of the polite, gentlemanly, romantic guy from the terrace, and Hermione wouldn't hesitate with her answer. Her partner was polite, gentlemanly, and romantic. And she felt comfortable with him. When she was dancing in his arms, she could have stayed there forever.  
  
Harry looked down at the girl on his arm. She was beautiful. Again, he was amazed by the magic found in the wizarding world. There was no other place where he could find the girl of his dreams, dance with her, and then find her again in the darkness, without ever even knowing who she was.  
  
Ron couldn't have been any happier. She was so incredibly beautiful. He was amazed that they had found each other in the darkness. Personally, he hadn't thought it was going to work. He had figured that people had stopped playing the game at parties because it didn't work and couples kept ending up with other people (that could cause some problems).  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe it's time to unmask."  
  
  
  
Hey guys- PLEASE review. What do you think I should do with Ginny? 


	4. revealing secrets

These characters are purely JKR (sadly). If they did belong to me. well, you have a pretty good idea, based on the ff below.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Professor Dumbledore explained to the students that when he pointed to a couple, they would take of their masks. Hermione couldn't wait for her turn. She had to know who this guy was!  
  
"Ok, everyone, calm down, calm down." Dumbledore pointed to the first pair he saw. Or rather, it was two pairs. As they pulled off their masks, Ron saw the hysterical faces of the twins. They held up their hands, screaming "Look, we found the perfect match!"  
  
"Oh, brother." Ron rolled his eyes. Fred and George's partners unmasked, and the faces of Angelina and Katie were revealed. Everyone in the crowd began to smile and laugh, including the twins.  
  
"Hmmm. I think this should be an interesting pair." Dumbledore pointed towards Neville. As his partner pulled off her mask, everyone gasped. Parvati was the last person any of them expected to see.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron thought- "Neville got the prettiest girl in the entire school!"  
  
Parvati looked at Neville with the weirdest look on her face. She went from wide- eyed to disgusted to mortified. And then she began to laugh. Giggle, actually. A giggle that put a huge smile on Neville's face.  
  
McGonagall smiled, and then looked out over the crowd. "It's my turn now." She pointed to a couple very close to Hermione. 'Mione laughed as the smaller of the two people pulled off their mask, revealing a very wide- eyed Ginny Weasley. As the second person began to pull of their mask, Ginny began to float towards the ground.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron was stunned. "It's Harry!"  
  
Ginny smiled (she couldn't think about doing anything else, the poor girl was in shock) at Harry, and people began to gasp when he didn't say anything to her. He had a very peculiar look on his face, almost like he was confused. And then. he smiled back. Harry Potter smiled back at Ginny Weasley, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione began to clap, as did her partner.  
  
She continued to clap, until McGonagall pointed to her.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
What if she didn't like him? Why, o why did they have to unmask? Once this mystery girl realized who Ron was, there was no chance she'd stay anywhere near him- she'd probably get a laugh about it later with all of her friends. He stood there, debating whether to run. And then she pulled off her mask.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Hermione slowly pulled off her mask. "'M-'M- 'Mione?" She smiled up at her partner. The crowd gasped. That's when Hermione realized the truth. It was the only person who ever called her 'Mione.  
  
"What on earth- "  
  
She was cut short when he pulled off his mask. "Ron!?!" He looked down on her and Hermione felt her knees go weak. She started to sink towards the ground, but he held her up. As they stood looking at each other in shock, the rest of the room began to clap. Ron could hear Harry whistling in the background.  
  
"It's about bloody time!" Fred yelled. Hermione reached up and threw her arms around Ron's neck. Even Dumbledore was ecstatic. As Ron looked down at Hermione he realized something. He had been wrong earlier. When he'd commented on Neville getting the most beautiful girl in school. He knew he was wrong, because he was holding the most beautiful girl in school in his arms.  
  
"Well, as much as we all loved that, we must continue." Dumbledore pointed to the person to Hermione's left. He was standing alone, and she realized that he was the guy from the terrace. She moved in a little closer to Ron, afraid of who this person might be.  
  
She had a right to be afraid. When the person unmasked, Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest. She resolved never to speak of the guy on the terrace again, because she would never, ever admit that she had kissed Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
When it came time for the last dance, Ron forced himself to pull away from Hermione. "Look, if you don't want to- " She put her finger on his mouth to silence him. 'Mione wasn't sure she could handle him talking. She was still in shock from the Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville.. ok, she was just in shock, period. So, in silence, they stepped onto the dance floor, arm in arm.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Hermione decided that she needed to take a walk. As much as she hated to admit it, she was upset. After the ball, she'd had a late night talk with Ginny. She admitted to Ginny that she'd liked Ron for a while, and once she'd gotten that off her chest, she was much happier about seeing him the next day.  
  
However, when she saw him he acted like nothing had happened. His only comment on the previous night was, "Well, 'Mione, it must be because we're such good friends, you see? We can find each other anywhere, like we have in the past." She had just nodded, dumbly, as the world she had envisioned in her mind came crashing down on her.  
  
For two straight days he had managed to ignore her as much as possible, speaking only when necessary, and then, never speaking of the ball, or anything else that happened that night.  
  
So, she was understandably upset when she left the common room that night. Somehow, she managed to wander down to the quidditch field. She began sprinting back and forth across the field, to relieve her frustration, when she realized that someone was watching her. Hermione turned to face the person, and saw the last person in Hogwarts she wanted to see.  
  
"Hello, Ron."  
  
"What are you doing out here, 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm just. well, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Realizing how big the pitch really is." Hermione looked confused, so he explained. "Didn't Harry tell you? I'm being trained to be the new Gryffindor keeper! My first game is in 2 days."  
  
Hermione ran to Ron and threw her arms around him. "Congratulations!!! I'm so proud of you, I always knew you could do it!" Eventually, she realized what she was doing, and she let go. "Well."  
  
She waited for Ron to say something but he didn't open his mouth. "I, um. I have to go- it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Ron." She ran inside.  
  
He wanted to die. What on earth was wrong with him? "Bloody hell, I'm such a prat!" Why did he keep screwing up his chances with her? After the ball he had decided something. She had obviously only been happy to see him under the mask because otherwise she could have been stuck with someone she disliked. It was the only thing that made sense.  
  
If he hadn't said something to fix the situation the next day she would have acted weird around him. He knew he had to say something about the ball first, before she thought he liked her or something. he laughed at the irony of what he was thinking.  
  
He wished that he could just say something, get it out. But he couldn't. It would compromise their friendship, and then he wouldn't have anything with her.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the trio in the Great Hall the next morning. "Your detentions will be served today. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you will be serving yours with Professor Snape. Miss Granger, you will be serving your detention with me. Mr. Malfoy will be joining us."  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU for your reviews, I seriously hope I'll get more, but you guys are amazing. I only have one more chapter (I think), so I'll be finished soon. Until then, pleeeeeeeeease r/r! 


	5. detentions

Ok ok, I admit it. I don't own Harry, or Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione, or any of JKR's other amazing characters, or books  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron stepped to the side to avoid a thorny flower. "Bugger, I can't stand these darn bushes."  
  
"Yea, well you know what I can't stand? The fact that we are walking through my least favorite place in the world. Besides the Dursely's, of course."  
  
"What about Snape's classroom?"  
  
"Ok, that's pretty bad too, but still."  
  
"BLOODY- "  
  
"Ron!" Harry warned him.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but only Snape would make us search the dark forest for these roots. What does he do with them anyway?" The boys continued walking as Ron pursued the subject. "Maybe he uses them to poison us. Or maybe he has Dumbledore under a spell, and he needs these plants to make a potion for it!"  
  
Convinced that he had arrived at the right conclusion, Ron walked along in better spirits. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn't gradually slow down, he came to a complete halt. "What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"S-S-S-SPIDER!!!" Ron screamed. As he backed away from the tree in which the spider sat, he noticed Harry, laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" He asked Harry, bitterly.  
  
"Spider!" Harry began imitating Ron, who didn't find this amusing at all.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time we saw a spider in this forest? Now, there are a lot of things I can take, Harry. Those spiders are not included on that list."  
  
"I don't think they'll come after us, Ron. We were looking for them that time, remember? This time we're forced to be here."  
  
Ron waited a moment before he said anything. "Because she defended me." He had a dreamy look on his face. Well, as dreamy as one can get when they are walking through a dark forest, covered in spiders and other creepy creatures.  
  
"Well, you would have defended her, right?"  
  
"To the ends of the earth." Ron looked at Harry seriously. "I'm only 17. I'm always hearing things about how people can't really fall in love at my age- how they aren't sure about what they want. But I do know, Harry. I love Hermione, and I always will. I'm just too much of a prat to tell her."  
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment, brooding over the correct thing to say. In truth, he was a little shocked. He had always known that Ron liked Hermione. Maybe he was even head over heals for her. But love? That was a completely different situation all together.  
  
"You need to tell her, Ron. Do it soon, get it out of your system. If she doesn't feel the same way she'll have until the end of the year to get over it."  
  
"It's not that bloody easy, Harry."  
  
"Ok. I'll make a deal with you. If you tell Hermione before the end of the week, I'll tell the person I like."  
  
Ron, who really did want to tell 'Mione how he felt, quickly agreed. "I've got it, Harry!!! I'll tell her before our quidditch game tomorrow! Then, if she says no, I won't have to think about it until after the game!"  
  
The boys walked on in silence, until Ron casually asked, "Who was it you said you liked again?"  
  
"Well, uh.." Harry was at a loss for words. "She might happen to be a 5th year. And she might happen to have red hair. And- and- and she might happen to be your sister."  
  
Harry ducked to avoid the punch he expected from Ron, but it never came. "Ok." Man, Ron was taking this a lot better than expected! Harry was beginning to think Ron hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"So, you're ok with this?" Harry suddenly realized that Ron was twitching. "Um, Ron?"  
  
"Run." It was the only warning Ron gave, until he was chasing after Harry, running faster than he ever had in his whole life. Ron was a lot faster than Harry, and he quickly caught up to him. Harry ducked, but again, the punch never came.  
  
"How long did it take me to catch you, Harry?"  
  
"I dunno, 20 seconds, maybe. Why?"  
  
"Because it'll only be half that long if you ever hurt my sister." Ron continued to walk as if nothing had happened, leaving Harry to wonder at the effect Hermione was having on him.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
"Don't they ever dust around here?" Hermione sneezed.  
  
"Yea, this is stuff that the house elves are supposed to do, not us."  
  
Draco saw the look Hermione gave him, and stammered. "I mean, uh, if they, um, well, if they want to do it they should. Yea, that's it."  
  
Hermione and Draco had to spend their detention cleaning up an old classroom in the school.  
  
"A-choo!" Hermione sneezed again, and the force of it knocked her off balance, sending her flying off the table she was standing on and into Draco's arms. 'Mione shook her head, trying to regain her composure.  
  
Suddenly, she realized where she was. She quickly moved away, and looked at him, uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?"  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, why is it that you, you know, picked. him, instead of me?"  
  
"Look, Draco. Don't take it personally." Hermione was really uncomfortable now, she couldn't lift her eyes from the floor.  
  
"I just want to know why you picked a Weasley (he said the name disdainfully) over me. I can give you anything. Just name it, you'll have it." Hermione tried to cut in but he stopped her.  
  
"I was romantic, I know I interested you, and you still picked that dumb git over me! I just don't get it? With me, you can do what ever you want. If you wanted to continue studies, we could do that. If you want to get a job or travel we can do that. With me you can make your cake and eat it, too. So why him?  
  
"Because, Malfoy. You are the one who poisons the cake others eat. Do you know why I chose Ron that night? Because I knew it was him. Deep down, in my subconscious, I knew. You're right, you did interest me, and then I spent those precious five minutes in his arms, and I knew."  
  
"In his arms, it felt like the world would always be right. I didn't have to be afraid of anything. I felt safe. And that only happens when you're with the person you love."  
  
Draco was stacking books in a corner. "You don't love him, Hermione, stop kidding yourself."  
  
But she didn't hear him. "To tell you the truth, I knew I loved him when I walked into the hall that night. When I saw you on the terrace, I actually thought he might be you." Here, she stopped to chuckle to herself. "Then when his hood slipped down, and I saw his hair I was confused. I didn't know Ginny had dyed it. I knew it was him though. Deep down, I still knew."  
  
They had finished most of the cleaning by this time, so they walked outside. "I guess we should go tell McGonagall that we're done. I think she's at Hagrid's"  
  
"No need for you to come, Malfoy. I'll go. Accio Firebolt! The broomstick came, hitting Malfoy and knocking him over on its way to her. 'Mione walked over to him. "Oops, sorry- you know this thing has a mind of it's own." She mounted the broomstick, and then got off again. "And if you ever insult Ronald Weasley again, it will get the mind to do a lot more to you."  
  
She remounted the broomstick and flew into the air, leaving Draco to wonder at the effect Ron had had on her.  
  
Hermione flew through the sky with a cleared conscience. She knew what she had to do.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
  
  
OK, I know I said one more chapter, but when I actually typed it out, it was so long, I decided to make it two. So, please r/r, I'd love the input. 


	6. quidditch matches and aggravating twins

Disclaimer: I'm saying it now- I am not, repeat, am not, JKR. I didn't write the Harry Potter books, and the characters are all hers. Sadly.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next afternoon every Hogwarts student was in a frenzy, getting ready for the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron spent over an hour in the bathroom, practicing what he would say to Hermione.  
  
When he finally walked outside with the rest of the Gryffindor team, he looked for her in the crowd. He finally spotted her, walking to the field with- wait! Was that Seamus? He couldn't exactly say anything to her with him there. He meandered his way towards them, and he heard bits and pieces of their conversation.  
  
From Hermione: ". really like you. couldn't tell you before. big secret. masquerade ball."  
  
He saw the excited look on Seamus's face and he knew the truth. She had liked Seamus all along. No wonder she had been so shocked at seeing his face when they had unmasked. She had been expecting someone else!  
  
"Bloody hell," he thought bitterly, as he turned and started walking back towards his team. "What does. why would she." Ron had to stop as he choked on a sob. "Well," he was now angry. "Fine! I don't care what she does. Just see if I talk to her again. Next time she wants flying lessons she can ask Seamus!"  
  
Harry walked over to ask him how it had gone, but seeing the angry sparks in his friend's eyes, he silently walked away.  
  
The team stood on the platform, ready to fly out onto the field. Fred, George, Angelina, Harry. they all began to fly away, so Ron mounted his broomstick.  
  
"Ron?" He heard a voice behind him call. Oh no, it was her. He began to hover above the ground. "No, Ron- wait!"  
  
Ron got off his firebolt and turned around. "Hermione- " He was cut off when her lips met with his. Wait a second, he had to be dillusional- she wouldn't do that. Would she?  
  
  
  
He was about to leave. She called his name once, now twice. Was he going to turn around? He had to. Ok, Hermione. It's now or never. She ran up to Ron and planted her lips on his.  
  
On the inside, Ron was doing a happy dance. On the outside, he was returning Hermione's kiss in such a way that she knew her feelings were not one sided.  
  
"'Mione, I love you." She looked taken aback. No! He was such a prat; he'd said it too early! He'd be lucky of she ever looked at him again! But then she smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Ron."  
  
"Wait a minute- what about Seamus? I heard you talking, and."  
  
Hermione began to laugh so hard her sides hurt. "You heard Seamus and I talking just now?" She laughed a little more. "That was about Lavender. She likes him, not me. I'm in love with you, remember?" He kissed her one more time before taking his place on the field.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Ronald Weasley had always wanted to be a legacy. He'd wanted his name down somewhere, where it would remain forever in history. Well, Ron got his wish. He was put down in history as the funniest quidditch player in Hogwarts history.  
  
During the game on that fateful day when he and Hermione had confessed their love, he made a ton of funny mistakes. He was so happy, and so hyper, that he was constantly in danger of falling off his broomstick. He'd randomly fly across the field, just to let out some energy.  
  
Of course, he also managed to save every shot Slytherin made, which led to him becoming the team captain, which led to his legacy as the best quidditch captain of all time.  
  
  
  
Five years later, Ron and Hermione attended Neville and Parvati's wedding together. On the way home, Hermione reminded Ron, "Don't forget, we're keeping Fred and George for the weekend." Harry and Ginny had named their twins after her brothers, hoping, beyond hope, that they weren't like their infamous uncles.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, I'd better get plenty of sleep tonight, seeing as how we're going to have two screaming babies in our house for three days."  
  
Hermione playfully hit his arm. "Come on, honey- it'll be good practice." As she said this she rubbed her oversized belly.  
  
Ron continued to drive, perfectly blissful and happy. He only had one more question to ask.  
  
"Uh, 'Mione? My brothers didn't give you anything to eat at the wedding, did they?"  
  
"Actually, they had a bag of candy they gave me. Why?"  
  
"Well, sweetheart. don't take this the wrong way, but your hair is now bright red." Ron was only slightly offended by her screams.  
  
  
  
IT'S DONE!!! Ok, that was the last, I repeat last, chapter. The story is now officially finished. I'll admit, I was a little worried about writing it, because. that was my first fan fic, ever. I know it was pretty short, but I figured I shouldn't push it, considering it was my first one. I have a zillion ideas, but one is sticking out in my head right now as a pretty good one, so hopefully I'll begin writing it soon. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think- should I write another ff?  
  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!! 


End file.
